Be One
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Si ambas piensan en lo mismo... ¡¿terminarán por pensar 'en lo mismo' acerca de su confusa relación!  Resulta tan sencillo el dejarse llevar por aquella persona que quieres tener a tu lado durante tu viaje... tu vida.


**Be One**

Una vez más, y ya iban demasiadas, Shego se encontraba encerrada en un furgón policial de camino a la prisión. En realidad toda la culpa era solamente suya y de nadie más por dejarse contratar por Drakken y continuar trabajando para él a pesar de lo mal que terminaban cada uno de sus _diabólicos_ planes. Aún era capaz de recordar cuándo trabajaba por su propia cuenta sin contrato y como no había visitado la cárcel ni para saludar. En esta ocasión el final ya tenía que haberse visto venir al incluir en la ecuación al primo de Drakken, Eddie Lipsky, conocido como Motor Ed. Algo que ya dejó entrever al conocerle y habérsele insinuado de una manera tan descarada y vulgar.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando vas y le robas la silla de ruedas a un crío— seguía quejándose Shego de dicha parte del plan—. Te dije que eso era incluso demasiado bajo para ti pero lo tenías que hacer, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos, pedírsela prestada para que pudiéramos copiar su tecnología, y por favor?— le replicó Drakken con tono burlón—. Somos villanos y eso quiere decir que hacemos cosas malas.

—¡Seriously! Y visto el resultado mereció la pena robársela— dijo Motor Ed para recibir las miradas serias de sus dos arrestados compañeros—. ¡Seriously!

Vale, el que hubiera dicho 'seriously' dos veces con solamente una frase de por medio fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Shego cuyas manos empezaron a brillar, reflejando su actual estado de ánimo.

—¡Whoa! Seriously, me encanta la magia verde de esta mujer. ¡Seriously!

Cuando las esposas de Shego cayeron derretidas al suelo del furgón, Drakken y Motor Ed le ofrecieron las suyas para que les liberase. Cierto que usó su poder con ellos pero solamente para quitarlos de en medio y poder ir hasta la puerta del furgón.

—¡Shego, no pretenderás dejarme aquí!— le protestó Drakken a voz en grito.

—Usted se lo ha buscado por robarle la silla de ruedas al chico, Dr. D a pesar de que le dejé claro mi postura al respecto. Además de que necesito airearme un poco y eso no sería posible con cualquiera de vosotros cerca. Por lo que— lanzó un rayo que agujereó la cerradura e hizo que la puerta se abriera—, adiós y hasta la próxima. Que espero que sea dentro de mucho, pero que mucho tiempo.

—¿Seriously?— preguntaron los dos primos Lipsky al mismo tiempo.

—Mirar y aprender— fue su respuesta pues, ni en broma, les respondería con un 'seriously' por su parte.

Con un ágil movimiento se subió al techo del furgón y cerró las puertas para usar su flameante energía para soldarla e impedir que aquellos dos decidieran que, por la recompensa de escapar, merecía la pena sufrir unos cuantos golpes.

— — — — — — — — — — —

La imagen del video, que mostraba a Drakken y Motor Ed golpeando la puerta para tratar de abrirla, dio paso a la más conocida del cuarto de Wade con él mismo en un plano medio.

—Ocurrió apenas media hora después de que se los llevaran.

—¿Has visto eso, Kim?— le preguntó un asombrado Ron.

—Si, aunque no culpo a Shego por dejarles atrás. Un Lipsky es ya demasiado por lo que no sé como ha logrado trabajar con dos al mismo tiempo sin perder la cabeza del todo.

—Eso no, KP. Si no que Shego tenía la misma opinión que tú respecto a lo de robarle la silla de ruedas a Félix— le recordó las palabras dichas por Shego en el video—. Al final va ser cierto que vosotras dos tenéis mucho más en común de lo que uno pudiera pensar en un principio— la mirada de Kim le advertía que era mejor que no siguiera por ese camino—. O tal vez es una simple coincidencia de esas que se dan una entre mil,… entre un millón,… ¿entre infinito?

—_¿Infinitos nacos?_— preguntó Rufus.

—O si, eso es algo que me gustaría ver… y comer, amigo.

Kim decidió ignorar a Ron, todo lo que era humanamente posible, y se volvió hacia la pantalla de su kimmunicador.

—¿Alguna pista sobre a dónde pudo dirigirse desde el punto en que abandonó el furgón, Wade?

—La verdad es que no, Kim. Lo siento pero ninguna cámara la ha podido captar y todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde entonces… salvo por una alarma que saltó en el Club Banana— añadió antes de terminar de teclear—. Es probable que se fuera a una de sus guaridas a descansar después de todo lo sucedido esta noche.

Eso sería lo más lógico pero, si algo había aprendido de Shego durante estos años, es que ella no siempre hacía lo más lógico si no lo que le apetece hacer. _¿Y no dijo qué quería airearse?_ Una posibilidad fue formándose en la cabeza de Kim.

—¿De qué Club Banana estamos hablando aquí, Wade?

—No el del centro comercial, Kim. Si no que se trata del que está en Main Street— la pregunta de Kim solamente podía deberse a un motivo: Shego—. Pero se encuentra a demasiada distancia de donde Shego abandonó el furgón, Kim.

—Solamente se trata de un pálpito, Wade. Echaré un vistazo y, si no encuentro nada que grite Shego en la tienda pues daré por terminada la noche— Kim se volvió hacia Ron, que parecía estar planeando algo llamado 'Atraco de Nacos' y que, si bien sonaba delictivo, siendo Ron solamente podía significar un atracón de tacos como cena—. Ron, si quieres puedes irte a casa.

—¿Seriously?

—¿Ron?— le advirtió Kim con tono serio.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, KP.

—_Seriously_— repitió Rufus entre risas.

—Muy bien, y si, seguramente será una falsa alarma, de la alarma, o un simple ladrón. Además ya has cumplido ayudando a detener a esos tres, gracias a tu mando inalámbrico, Ron.

—¡Boo-yah!— gritó Ron mientras chocaba los cinco con Rufus—. Entonces nos veremos mañana, Kim. Vamos Rufus, tenemos un _atracón_ que planear y devorar.

—_Yummy_.

Kim conectó su jet pack y se dirigió volando, y nunca mejor dicho, hasta la sucursal del Club Banana donde había saltado la alarma. Le resultó muy sencillo el colarse en su interior y, siguiendo aquel mismo pálpito, se dirigió al departamento de ropa para mujeres, en la sección donde se encontraban las piezas que, según la opinión de Kim, más le sentarían a Shego.

—No tiene por qué ser, Kim— le dijo Wade cuando la imagen del kimmunicador le mostró un maniquí al que le faltaba la ropa—. Puede haber múltiples motivos para ello.

—¿Cuál es la discoteca más cercana, y la de más éxito, Wade?

Apenas pareció necesitar pulsar un par de teclas para encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba.

—A cuatro manzanas de dónde te encuentras, Kim.

—Lo que pensaba. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Wade. Nos vemos.

—Espera, Kim. ¿No necesitarás mi ayuda? No debemos olvidar de que estamos hablando de Shego.

—So not the drama, Wade. Después de todo lo que le sucedió esta noche no creo que esté para una buena pelea en condiciones y es muy probable que logre detenerla sin mayor esfuerzo. No obstante ya la he derrotado en varias ocasiones.

—Si, pero lo mismo vale para Shego. Cuídate y, cuando acabes, mándame un mensaje para que pueda dormir tranquilo, Kim.

—Y un politono con una nana. No big— dijo antes de cortar la conexión.

No le costó nada llegar al local dónde suponía que debía encontrarse Shego, de ser todas sus intuiciones correctas. Mucho menos le costó el poder entrar con su variada experiencia en entrar en todo tipo de guaridas de supervillanos y, de vez en cuando, por motivos necesarios, en laboratorios gubernamentales secretos.

El lugar resultaba impresionante, a la par de ruidoso con la música a todo volumen que impedía siquiera escucharse a uno mismo, mucho menos el poder hablar con alguien y eso que estaba a reventar de gente que, o estaba en las mesas o en la barra bebiendo, o en las pistas de baile… ¿charlando? Pues claro que no, eso si que no era posible.

Sorprendentemente, o no tanto debido de quién estamos hablando, no le costó nada el localizar a Shego en la pista de baile. No obstante tenía a su alrededor su propio espacio personal en el que nadie parecía no atreverse a entrar, a pesar de que estaba vestida para arrasar con todo. Bueno, tal vez eso mismo era el motivo.

Llevaba guantes largos que le llegaban casi hasta los hombros, negro para el brazo derecho y verde para el izquierdo (si, llevaba sus clásicos colores verde y negro). Un top de corte asimétrico con solamente una tira en su hombro izquierdo que le llegaba justo a cubrir un centímetro por debajo de sus pechos y dejando el resto al descubierto, lo que era de agradecer para poder contemplar su esplendida figura. Llevaba una minifalda, también de corte asimétrico, que dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas, pero opuesto al del top, incluidos sus colores, en la minifalda el lado derecho era negro y el izquierdo verde y en el top el derecho era el verde y el izquierdo el negro. Remataban su conjunto unas gladiadoras negras. Todo adornado con ese cabello azabache suyo que daban ganas de perderse paseando los dedos por él. Ah, y un toque minimalista al llevar puesto un colgante con una esmeralda.

Por supuesto que, con este espacio, también le facilitó a Shego el poder ver acercarse a Kim pero, en vez de prepararse para la habitual batalla contra su mayor rival, Shego dejó atrás la pista de baile y se acercó hasta la barra del bar. Y con ella también le acompañó su propio espacio personal provocando una marea de personas apartándose de su camino.

_Alguien debió cometer un grave error al entrarle a Shego._

Kim sabía que Shego conocía acerca de su presencia en el local y, concretamente, que estaba justo detrás de ella. Y no solamente porque podía verse reflejada en los múltiples espejos del lugar. A pesar de ello la ignoraba como si, en realidad, no tuviera la más mínima idea de que allí se encontraba.

Hasta que Kim se vio obligada a decir la primera palabra. No obstante tenía que ir a clase al día siguiente y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo con un juego tan infantil.

—Shego, será mejor que te levantes sin oponer resistencia y me acompañes a comisaría desde dónde te llevarán a la prisión. Y todo si hacer un drama de esto.

Volviéndose lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Kim, Shego realizó la interpretación perfecta de alguien que se ve sorprendida por la súbita aparición de la persona que menos podía esperar para verla.

—¿Kimmie? Menuda sorpresa más agradable la de encontrarte aquí. Y yo que ya estaba empezando a aburrirme pero ahora, contigo aquí, la fiesta realmente puede empezar. Un brindis por ti, cupcake— dijo alzando su copa que le fue arrebatada por una furibunda Kim al saberse burlada.

—Nada de brindis, Shego. Me parece que ya te has divertido por esta noche.

—Whoa, whoa, un momento ahí, pumpkin. Que yo no tengo nada que ver con el robo de la silla de ese chaval.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Pude verlo en el video del traslado a la prisión.

Aquello si pilló por sorpresa a Shego.

—¿Había una cámara en el furgón? Es qué ya no hay ningún respeto por la intimidad de los demás— farfulló Shego molesta por semejante bajeza antes de recuperarse y mirar para Kim enarcando una ceja de manera muy particular—. Entonces sabrás que soy inocente, Kimmie.

—Eres culpable de complicidad por los hechos de tu jefe, Shego. Además de haber usado el arma, que construyeron con los diseños robados, contra mí y mis amigos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Estabas tú, estaba yo y un arma que poder dispararte. Sé que eres buena estudiante así que sabrás el resultado, ¿verdad, Kimmie? Oh, por cierto. Es una menor de edad que se ha colado para tratar de tomar alcohol.

Kim se volvió solamente para encontrarse con un par de porteros tamaño XXL que la agarraron cada uno por uno de sus brazos mientras que un tercero, menos tamaño King Kong, le quitó la copa de la mano.

—Esto es todo un malentendido— trató de justificarse Kim.

—¿Se ha colado en el local?

—Si.

—¿Tenía una copa de alcohol en la mano?

—Si, pero se la quité a ella— dijo señalando a Shego que le negó con la cabeza condescendientemente a lo que Kim se percató de su error.

—¿Está admitiendo que le quitó la copa a la señorita?

Kim puso los ojos en blanco y respondió reprimiendo un grito de furia.

—Si.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¿cargo pants? Un poco de buen gusto no te haría ningún daño, y no te haría llamar tanto la atención, en el mal sentido, en ciertos lugares— le aconsejó Shego, para rabia de Kim que le lanzaba una furiosa mirada mientras era llevada fuera del local. No sin antes recibir un beso lanzado por Shego.

Eso terminó por pulsar la tecla.

Una vez en la calle, Kim usó su jet pack y voló al límite de sus posibilidades para llegar a su casa en el menor tiempo posible. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado confiada al pensar que Shego seguiría en el local para cuándo ella regresara? No sabía decirte el por qué pero estaba segura de que así sería.

—¿Kim, eres tú?

—Hola, papá. No puedo parar tengo prisa, tengo que volver pronto, Shego esperándome, no me tomará mucho tiempo, espero— dijo de pasada mientras corría, y saltaba, hacia su habitación.

Su padre se quedó algo paralizado ante aquella súbita cascada de información pero pronto pudo examinarla con cuidado y llegar a una conclusión.

—Ya sabes que mañana tienes clase así que termina lo que tengas con esa tal Shego, ¿no es la joven que trabaja con Drew?— tanta información que almacenar—. Bueno, por lo menos no hay un chico de por medio.

Kim no llegó a escuchar lo que le decía su padre si no que estaba más ocupada preparándose para volver al encuentro con Shego. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse esa ropa, que parecía ofender tanto al buen gusto de aquel local, y darse una ducha rápida. Desodorante y algo de perfume, apenas un ligero maquillaje, antes de ponerse a elegir el conjunto a llevar claro que, sin olvidarse de ponerse primero la ropa interior, lo que le faltaba era dar la nota en algún posible despiste. Ni se percató de haberse puesto el conjunto verde claro cuando estaba ante el armario en busca de algo que pudiera lograr poner en su sitio a Shego.

—¡Por supuesto! Con esto aprenderá a guardarse sus opiniones no queridas.

Ni siquiera se molestó es salir por la puerta si no que se lanzó al cielo abierto desde su ventana para recorrer la misma distancia que hizo antes, pero en sentido contrario, en mucho menos tiempo. Al llegar se quitó la mochila, llevándola cogida por una de sus tiras, y, sin que nadie le pusiera peros, entró por la puerta principal.

Shego seguía sentada en el mismo lugar en dónde se encontraba cuando Kim tuvo su salida forzosa, que no quería decir que hubiera estado allí sentada durante todo este tiempo esperando por su regreso, aunque así fuera realmente. Como antes, no necesitó el tener que ver en su dirección para saber que Kim estaba acercándose, apenas a unos metros de distancia pero, en esta ocasión, si tenía ganas de verla acercarse porque, si todo lo que sabía sobre la personalidad de Kim era tan cierto como lo era, no había vuelto, simplemente, para tratar de detenerla si no para exponer su punto de vista.

_¡Y menuda vista!_

Kim llevaba puesto un minivestido negro de finos tirantes y tela, que acariciaba su piel de una manera que gritaba 'sensualidad' y 'sexy' a partes iguales, que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo, mostrando unas interesantes curvas, y marcando sus caderas. En ambas muñecas le colgaban unas pulseras circulares rojas, como también rojos eran sus pendientes, que se asemejaban a sus pulseras pero en diminuto tamaño para no estirarle los lóbulos. Por último llevaba unas sandalias, igualmente rojas que dejaban sus pies a la vista, salvo por una tira justo dejando a sus dedos libres, y otra alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Me encanta como ese mechón te cubre la parte izquierda de tu rostro haciéndote terriblemente misteriosa, Kimmie— le dijo Shego poniéndose en pie hasta que las dos muchachas se detuvieron justo antes de que sus cuerpos llegaran a entrar en contacto salvo por el deslizar de unos dedos por aquel mechón—. Por no decir que en ese vestido te ves muy sexy, princess.

Vale, y ahora por qué Kim tenía la impresión de que no tenía ni la más remota idea del motivo por el que se había vestido así. Se suponía que había venido aquí, antes, para atrapar a Shego y llevarla ante la justicia pero, con unas pocas palabras, y un dirigido malentendido por su parte, logró hacer que se vistiera… ¿para Shego?

—Lo mejor será que me acompañes sin armar ningún escándalo, Shego.

—¿Vestidas así, Kimmie? Eso es imposible— Shego le quitó la mochila a Kim y se la lanzó al barman que la cogió al vuelo, práctica con los cócteles—. Guárdanoslo hasta luego, Lewis.

—¡Hey! Pero qué pretendes ahora— protestaba Kim mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Shego hasta la pista de baile—. No tengo tiempo para esto, Shego. Algunas tenemos cosas que hacer al día siguiente, tú despertarte en una celda y yo tengo que ir a clase.

—No me seas tan estirada, Kimmie. Estás vestida para arrasar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora mismo— le dijo antes de obligarla a dar un giro de 360º en el sitio.

Para cuando Kim recuperó su posición al detenerse, se encontró con que, delante de ella, Shego se había puesto a bailar marcando el ritmo de aquellos sonidos que suponían daban forma a una canción con su propio cuerpo de una manera que, aunque la vio en algunas bailarinas, jamás pudo imaginar que Shego pudiera realizar. _Tiene un buen cuerpo y sabe cómo utilizarlo._ Sin apenas percatarse de ello, sus propios pies trataban de hacerla llevar aquellos mismos movimientos pero Kim se percató de ello y logró detenerlos antes de que hubieran tomado por completo el control de la situación. O eso fue hasta que Shego se pegó a ella y empezó a dirigir cada parte de su cuerpo hasta lograr que se fundiera con la música, y con su propio cuerpo.

En un principio Kim se ruborizó ante el extremo contacto contra el cuerpo de Shego, la manera en que sus pechos se presionaban contra su espalda y sus manos, posadas en su cintura y caderas, la hacían seguir el ritmo que estaba llevando ella con la música. Pero muy pronto fue dejándose llevar hasta que no pudo reprimirse más y tratar de tomar el control de la situación y demostrar que ella, tal y como siempre asegura, y es su lema, puede hacerlo todo.

Shego se separó un poco para darle espacio a Kim para desarrollar sus propios movimientos y el ritmo de la canción pero sin alejarse mucho porque era con ella con quien estaba bailando. En un principio Kim había seguido las indicaciones de Shego pero pronto empezó a realizar sus propios movimientos para luego conjuntarse las dos y empezar a bailar juntas de una manera tan intensa que habían captado la atención de la mayoría de los presentes.

Podía verse como cada movimiento estaba realizado para seguir a otro perteneciente, no a uno propio si no al de la otra. También estaban esas miradas que se clavaban en los ojos de su _compañera de baile_ de la misma manera que lo hacían en cualquier parte de sus cuerpos que hubieran captado su interés de alguna forma. Sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo propio, conocido, como por el ajeno, queriendo conocerlo al tacto de la misma manera que ya lo conocía de vista.

Eran cuerpos que se estremecían con eléctricos contactos de manos que acariciaban caderas y cintura. Manos que se deslizaban por la espalda y costado y producían sensaciones placenteras al rodear el cuerpo y posarse sobre su vientre. Brazos enredándose entre ellos como lo hacían alrededor del cuello de la otra y sus ojos, una vez más, encontrándose fijos los unos en los otros. La música sonando, sus cuerpos moviéndose y la distancia entre ellas acortándose hasta que no existía en absoluto.

Sus labios dando forma a un beso que hizo que todo, salvo ellas dos, se esfumara de sus sentidos ocupados en captar hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel contacto. y de pronto, de improviso y sin avisar, la canción terminó dándose ni siquiera medio segundo en el que no podía escuchar nada más que el latido de su corazón. Y se percató de que había un eco que trataba de ocultarse buscando seguir el ritmo de sus latidos.

Cuando Kim abrió los ojos se encontró con unos brillantes ojos esmeralda clavados mirando para ella, mientras sus labios se separaban para darles la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento que sus cuerpos les pedían, y la realidad la golpeó con tanta fuerza como nunca antes nada la había llegado a sacudir.

—¿Sabes a qué…?

La pregunta de Shego quedó en el aire porque Kim la apartó de su lado de un empujón para buscar un espacio que no podía sentir allí dentro rodeada de tantas personas. No se cubrió los labios como habrían hecho otras chicas si no que se mordió directamente el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que llegó a sesgarlo y hacer brotar sangre del mismo.

No le dijo nada, además de que no tenía la cabeza para pensar en algo que poder decirle, si no que se volvió y corrió buscando la puerta de salida del lugar y, si no fuera por sus reflejos, su mochila, lanzada de manera desesperada por Lewis al verla salir corriendo, le habría golpeado. En su lugar se la colocó y solamente fue cruzar el umbral que la llevaba a la calle para conectar su jet pack y salir volando con rumbo fijo a su casa. A su cuarto. A su cama.

En medio de la pista de baile se encontraba la solitaria figura de Shego y, en esta ocasión, dicho espacio no se debía a la sensación de peligro que emitía su cuerpo si no porque le ofrecían un lugar en donde lamerse las heridas de semejante, y público, rechazo.

—Ahora si que te vendría bien el saber hacer pasteles o el salir de… no, creo que salir de uno solamente empeoraría la situación actual con Kimmie.

— — — — — — — — — — —

Solamente tardó el poner un pie en su cuarto para quitarse el vestido como si este estuviera en llamas. Y arrojar pulseras, pendientes y sandalias lo más lejos de ella. Aunque no tuvieran gran protagonismo en lo sucedido, Kim también se quitó su conjunto de lencería que, ahora si, se percató de cuál era su color. Un color que le traía un nombre a la cabeza de manera irremediable.

Shego.

Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía con tan solo ese nombre en su cabeza provocando una oleada de imágenes de su enemiga durante sus encuentros. Y eso no hacía si no _empeorar_ su estado por lo que, lo más rápido que pudo, se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. Era como si quisiera tratar de desaparecer allí mismo.

No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido. Había ido en busca de Shego para entregarla a las autoridades y terminó vistiéndose de una manera sensual y provocativa para ella. Bailó de una manera que nunca antes se había atrevido, tocando el cuerpo de Shego y dejándola tocar el suyo propio más como si estuvieran en los premilitares que realmente bailando. Algo que dejó totalmente claro el hecho de que terminaron besándose.

El beso.

No podía decir que tenía muchos con los que compararlo pero si los suficientes para que estos palidecieran ante el recibido esta misma noche, unos minutos antes, aunque ya hacía casi una hora y media de él, aún podía sentir el suave pero firme contacto de aquellos labios cubriendo los suyos. Sus manos agarrándola y apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella y provocándole unas sensaciones de hambre y necesidad que… _no hagas esto, Kim_, se dijo negando con la cabeza antes de volver a hundirla contra la almohada, _debes dejar de pensar en ese beso y en ella, por lo menos de esta manera_. Y no era solamente para tratar de ocultar esos recuerdos si no para evitar que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando de manera más que agradable ante ellos. Si, se había excitado solamente con el recuerdo del beso con…

—¿Shego?

Normalmente no habría dicho su nombre como pregunta, y se habría percatado de su presencia mucho antes, aunque tuviera el rostro hundido en la almohada. Pero ahora, que estaba totalmente consciente de la presencia de Shego pudo notar como su traicionero cuerpo parecía reaccionar también a dicha presencia, pero no de la manera habitual, preparado para defenderse y atacar, si no que le gritaba a causa de la necesidad porque aquellos dedos volvieran a recorrer su cuerpo. Sentir el calor que emana del cuerpo de Shego envolviéndose con el calor de su propio cuerpo de la misma manera en que sus labios se habían besado y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un húmedo contacto.

—Lo siento, Kimmie— se disculpó Shego y, por su tono de voz, podía notarse la sinceridad de su acto, igual que la dificultad para llevarlo a cabo puesto que ella no era del tipo que se disculpaba ante nadie. Pero aquí estaba, disculpándose con quien se suponía que era su mayor enemiga y rival, en su propia casa, en su cuarto, mientras ella se encontraba en la cama y, sin que pudiera saberlo, completamente desnuda y húmeda por el recuerdo de aquel beso que se dieron y que le hacía anhelar más, mucho más.

—¿Te estás disculpando conmigo?— _eso es, céntrate en lo que sea menos en los recuerdos y sus provocaciones, um, eso no sonó como esperaba_—. ¿Tú, disculpándote conmigo?

Shego sabía a lo que se refería Kim porque pudo pensar en ello durante el trayecto hasta aquí. Se había hecho a la idea de lo extraño, y perturbador, que sería llegado el momento de la disculpa. En verdad preferiría estar batiéndose en una pelea sin posibilidades de victoria que disculparse pero aquí estaba ella, disculpándose con su mayor enemiga… que no estaba mirando para ella.

—Puedo disculparme cuándo soy consciente de haber hecho algo mal y que eso me provoque una sensación de malestar. Normalmente me da igual las cosas, aunque no esté de acuerdo con ellas— como por ejemplo eso de robarle la silla de ruedas a Félix—, pero esto último lo provoqué de manera consciente al manipularte para que… ¿podrías volverte para que podamos hablar cara a cara, Kimmie?

Aún necesitaba algunos segundos más, tal vez convertidos en minutos, para poder controlar el rubor que se había instalado en su rostro y que parecía no tener ninguna gana de abandonarlo. Esperaba que, con la falta de luz en el cuarto, no llegara a notarse de la manera en que Kim podía sentir arder su rostro.

—Muy bien, disculpa aceptada, ¿cómo iba a poder negarme a recibir una disculpa por tu parte?, y ahora ya puedes irte, Shego— le dijo volviéndose hacia donde se encontraba la pelinegro. Por supuesto que se la encontró allí de pie, con su cuerpo recortado con la poca luz natural que entraba por la ventana, abierta por Shego, y que delineaba su figura y le hacía recordar lo que llevaba puesto, y lo bien que se sentía contra ese cuerpo.

—¿Irme? Tenía la seguridad de que pretendías detenerme para poder cumplir con tu cuota de villanos capturados esta noche, ¿no es para eso que me fuiste a buscar al local, Kimmie?

Vale, ¿y ahora qué podía decirle? Si respondía que si, entonces tendría que capturarla y eso significaba el tener que abandonar la _seguridad_ de su cama, y hacerlo completamente desnuda, lo que daría una idea equivocada de sus pretensiones. Claro que, si respondía que no, en ese caso debería darle un motivo por el que fue hasta donde se encontraba ella, a pesar de que ya le había dicho allí por qué había ido en primer lugar. En verdad no tenía ninguna salida más que ser sincera.

—Si, a eso fui pero…

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas para cogerme?— le interrumpió Shego. Kim se quedó en silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y con la infantil esperanza de que todo pudiera solucionarse de pronto y que Shego se marchase sin hacer ninguna pregunta más—. ¿Por qué volviste al local llevando aquel sensual vestido, Kimmie?, ¿por qué bailaste conmigo, Kimmie?,… ¿por qué no me negaste ese beso, Kimmie?

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme _Kimmie_?— le pidió Kim dando un suspiro que asemejaba agotamiento.

—Podría— le respondió Shego— pero no lo haré, princess— añadió con una media sonrisa.

Kim no trató de impedir la sonrisa que las palabras de Shego trajeron a su rostro y eso, que se suponía que indicaba una mala señal, la hacía sentirse muy bien. Pero eso no quería decir que por ello tuviera que ir en contra de sus principios. Había ido en busca de Shego para devolverla a la custodia de las autoridades competentes, o no tanto debido a que logró escaparse de ellas, y eso es lo que haría. Cuando se irguió en la cama, sentándose, recordó su actual estado de desnudez y agarró frenéticamente la sábana para evitar que se deslizara revelando su cuerpo desnudo… y caliente.

—¿Y tú podrías decirme si estás desnuda ahí debajo?— le preguntó con un tono de voz que llevó a Kim a malinterpretar sus palabras haciendo que Shego rodara los ojos—. Debajo de la sábana, Kimmie. No… bueno, ahí también, por qué no.

—¿Te importa?— Kim enfatizó su pregunta con un tono de voz que quería mostrar cierta irritabilidad pero, para oídos de Shego, sonaba como música, como un reto.

—Para nada, al contrario. Es interesante descubrir que te gusta dormir sin nada encima como a mí— las mejillas de Kim se encendieron ante la imagen que aquellas palabras le provocaban, y una imagen muy clara debido a que había visto, y veía, mucho de aquel cuerpo ante ella—. Salvo cuando alguien me pega un resfriado porque, entonces, necesito ponerme algo encima.

—Te avisé que tenía que estornudar— se defendió Kim con tono petulante—. Tú culpa por no creerme cuando te hablo.

—Si, es que resultaba el momento propicio para tener que estornudar cuando te tenía totalmente atrapada en sumisión, cupcake— Shego no perdía de vista como Kim avanzaba sobre la cama, de rodillas, con la sábana bien sujeta contra su cuerpo, contra aquellos pechos que pudo sentir contra los suyos en la pista de baile.

—Estaba estornudando de seguido, claro que te estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Bueno, tal vez me gustaba lo que veía en la posición en la que estábamos, Kimmie— vio como Kim se detuvo en seco ante semejante revelación y Shego aprovechó el momento para, tras haber enrollado algo de la sábana que colgaba en los pies de la cama en su pie, tirar de él para apartar aquella tela que se atrevía a cubrir el cuerpo de Kim—. Como ahora.

Kim perdió la sábana dejando una buena, aunque corta, vista de sus pechos antes de recuperarla y cubrirse con ella. Sentía como su corazón latía enloquecido en su pecho, lo que le hacía recordar lo sucedido y que se ruborizase hasta alcanzar la tonalidad de su propio cabello. Alzó la vista para lanzarle una iracunda mirada a Shego pero, al encontrársela sonriendo de aquella manera tan inocente todo su enfado se tornó un inocente enfado.

—Vale, ¿ahora que sabes que estoy desnuda puedes irte por dónde viniste?

—Fuiste en mi busca para entregarme a las autoridades, Kimmie. Y aquí estoy para ti. Solamente tienes que acercarte y cogerme, pumpkin.

Kim sintió como se quedaba sin aliento viendo a Shego allí de pie, ante ella, con sus brazos abiertos esperándola. Recordaba lo bien que se sintió envuelta entre esos brazos, contra ese cuerpo.

Poniéndose en pie, pero sin perder el agarre de su sábana, Kim se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Shego recortando la mínima distancia existente entre las dos y deteniéndose justo delante de ella. La diferencia de altura claramente visible en estos momentos.

Kim agachó la cabeza no pudiendo mantener más su mirada en aquellos brillantes ojos esmeralda y soltó un suspiro que revelaba rendición.

—¿Qué por qué acepté tu beso? Supongo que por qué no. Obviando el hecho de que trabajas en el lado opuesto al mío, eres atractiva, explosiva en todos los sentidos, y muy inteligente, aunque lo de trabajar para Drakken pueda jugar en tu contra en ese aspecto. Luchar contra ti es una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en toda mi vida… hasta que he podido bailar contigo, hasta que… nos besamos.

Kim había dejado el control de la situación a su corazón y, aunque eso podía no ser tan buena idea, su cabeza pronto se unió a dicha causa dejando claro que todo su ser pensaba en lo mismo, y lo veía bien para ella. Por eso alzó su rostro en busca de aquellos labios y sus manos soltaron la sábana para volver a enredarse en la suavidad del cabello de Shego.

—Espera.

¿Espera? Si, había oído bien pero no podía creérselo, y menos viniendo de Shego. No después de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora entre ellas dos. Y, para terminar con el asunto, va y le agarró la sábana manteniéndosela de manera que su cuerpo siguiese totalmente cubierto.

—Pero, yo creía que tú querías…

Kim se aferró a la sábana como si fuera su vida lo que estuviera en juego y, en cierto sentido, así lo era. Su cuerpo, su vida, su virginidad, su corazón… todo su ser expuesto para que Shego lo cogiera pero, en cambio, parecía dispuesta a rechazarlo todo. Rechazarla a ella.

Shego alzó su mano derecha y la inflamó con aquellas llamas verdes iluminando el dormitorio de Kim. Iluminando su propio rostro del cual Kim quedó absorta observándolo con total atención.

—Mírame y dime si no quiero, Kimmie— la retó con voz contenida, como hacía con el resto de su cuerpo para no asaltar a Kim allí mismo—. Es tu cuarto, en la casa de tus padres, que están en su dormitorio como tus hermanos lo están en el suyo y, si bien resulta excitante la posibilidad de hacerlo ahora mismo, aquí y en esta situación, me gustaría darte estas horas para que organices cualquier cuestión que te ha estado dando dolor de cabeza desde que saliste corriendo dejándome allí de pie, y sola, en la pista de baile, princess. Además de que— la luz de sus llamas iluminó el vestido de Kim en el suelo, sus complementos y su ropa interior— a mí me gusta desenvolver mis regalos.

Kim no pudo evitar el verse sobre la cama llevando, únicamente, un enorme lazo rojo como su cabello cubriendo su cuerpo. ¿O tal vez sería mejor uno verde?

—¿Y si después de pensarlo ya no pienso igual?— le preguntó Kim con cierto temor a que sus propias palabras pudieran hacerse realidad.

—Entonces no me odiarías por haberme aprovechado de ti esta noche, Kimmie— Shego le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre y sintió como Kim se ofreció a sentir dicho contacto cerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo no quererla si era alguien tan especial? Realmente necesitaba irse cuanto antes porque, de seguir así, pronto se vería incapaz de controlarse sin acabar por saltar y tomar posesión de Kim—. ¿Puedo usar el lavabo?

—¿Cómo?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, abriendo los ojos, ante la súbita aparición de tan extraña pregunta, debido al contexto en el que se encontraban.

—Verás, a diferencia de ti, cupcake, yo no tengo un jet pack para ayudarme a recorrer la distancia que hay desde el club hasta tu casa. Necesito refrescarme algo antes de marcharme a un piso franco.

¿Tenía pisos francos? Bueno, es de suponer que no siempre puede regresar a la guarida de turno de Drakken. Y, además, la idea de pisos francos por toda la ciudad, lo más seguro que por todo el mundo, facilitaría sus encuentros, si es que llegasen a compartir una mayor intimidad.

—¿Una ducha?— sugería Kim ganándose una penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos verdes como los suyos pero tan diferentes.

—Tentadora— la acusó deslizando su mano de la mejilla y pasando sus dedos por los labios de Kim mientras se volvía hacia donde se encontraba dicho baño.

Shego se quitó los guantes y se agarró al lavabo sin apartar la vista de su propia imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Toda su seguridad esfumada y ahora solamente había una chica nerviosa de no ser capaz de hacer lo correcto y, en cambio, si de dejarse llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tanto de cuerpo como de mente, y corazón.

—Tal vez si necesitaría esa ducha… _helada_— se dijo Shego mientras se refrescaba el rostro y lo hundía entre sus manos mientras estas iban cargadas de agua—. Si no sirviera para empeorar la situación.

Habría sido mejor si no hubiera venido hasta aquí y tratar todo este asunto, tal y como finalmente habían concluido, otro día. Después de haber pensado muy bien en las consecuencias de llevar a cabo aquello que sentían.

—Ahora solamente debes salir de aquí, despedirte de ella y poner tu mente en cualquier otro cosa que no sea en Kimmie— Shego sintió como sus hombros se hundían, junto al resto de su cuerpo—. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

Exhalando un último suspiro abrió la puerta y no pudo dar un paso más tras el umbral al encontrarse con Kim justo delante de ella. Iluminada por la luz del baño que la mostraba vestida con aquel excitante minivestido negro y el resto de complementos. Como si ya no le fuera difícil tenía que ir ella y complicar aún más la situación.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que te gustaba, ya sabes, desenvolver tus propios… regalos.

¿Cómo no sentirse atraído por alguien tan dulce e inocente, pero al mismo tiempo salvaje y poderosa?

—Tentadora— le dijo Shego otra vez posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Kim pero, sin saber muy bien cómo lo hizo, le quitó uno de sus pendientes—. Te lo devolveré o, quién sabe, tal vez debas que tener que recuperarlo a la fuerza, Kimmie.

Un pequeño trofeo para Shego.

—Yo también quiero algo de ti— le dijo Kim y Shego pensó que iría a por su colgante pero, en cambio, le dio un beso. En verdad si que se estaba esforzando para complicarle en hacer lo que se suponía que era lo correcto—. Haber cómo harás para que te lo devuelva— añadió Kim con una media sonrisa mientras se separaba de Shego dejándole camino libre hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

Shego estaba sorprendida por la acción realizada por parte de Kim y sabía que debía salir de allí cuanto antes porque, de otra forma, reclamaría aquel beso, y mucho más, de manera que atraerían la atención de todos los presentes en la casa. Lo que las llevaría a dar alguna que otra explicación para lo que se encontrarían de entrar en el cuarto de Kim. Claro que eso no quería decir que no pudiera irse dejando tras de si algo para que Kim supiera que con ella no debía jugarse, por lo menos no cuando les era imposible el poder terminar dicho juego.

La agarró por la cintura y la atrajo de manera que sus cuerpos parecieron fundirse en uno solo. Aquel extremo contacto dejó sin palabra de réplica a Kim que no pudo apartar su mirada de los ojos de Shego y de sus anhelantes labios que parecían estar llamando por ella, por los suyos. Se centró en dichos labios cuando estos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que el calor que emitían llegó a entremezclarse con el deseo que emanaba de los de Kim. Entonces, y para consternación de la pelirroja, se detuvieron justo en el límite donde le resultaba imposible alcanzarlos.

—Ya pensaré en algo, princess— le dijo antes de separarse de Kim.

Sintió como su cuerpo le reclama por el retorno del de Shego y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Lamentablemente, en esta ocasión, eso era algo que estaba más allá de sus posibilidades.

La había visto moverse y caminar de una manera que hacía que no te atrevieras a perder ni uno solo de sus pasos pero, en esta ocasión, su caminar dejaba atrás la sensualidad y se volvía pura sexualidad. Kim no podía evitar el preguntarse cómo era que estaba dejando salir por la puerta, bueno, más bien por la ventana en este caso en concreto, a una mujer semejante cuando ambas saben que nada les gustaría más que permitir que la una desvistiera a la otra y explorasen la totalidad de sus cuerpos. _Cierto, el resto de la familia presente._ Y ni siquiera podría ofrecerles la excusa de estar con su novia porque Shego no lo era, _¿verdad?_ Solamente era atracción física pero, si eso fuera realmente cierto, porque sentía tanta añoranza por sus besos como por el simple contacto de su cuerpo. Por estar entre sus brazos. Estas cuestiones se echaron a un lado cuando vio como Shego se subió al alféizar de la ventana, de manera que su trasero se le marcó contra la apretada tela de su minifalda, y volvió su rostro en su dirección para ofrecerle un guiño antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Kim se encontraba allí de pie en medio de su cuarto tratando de controlarse y aliviar el deseo que recorría todo su cuerpo. El relamerse los labios no hizo si no que el sabor de Shego se apoderara de todos sus sentidos.

—Yo si que necesito una ducha bien helada— se dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

— — — — — — — — — — —

Con paso firme atravesó su cuarto en dirección a la cama sin producir ni el más mínimo sonido con sus pies descalzos y se introdujo en ella cubriéndose por completo como recuerdo a su actitud ante la súbita aparición de Shego en su cuarto. Incluso podría decirse que como intento porque su pálida adversaria pudiera aparecer de nuevo. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Eso habría sido demasiada coincidencia.

Kim sintió sus brazos enredándose sobre su cuerpo en un abrazo que trataba de reflejar el recibido por Shego. Por supuesto que no se trataba de lo mismo aunque había una sensación que le ayudaba a mantener muy vivo ese recuerdo.

Recuerdo. Esa palabra le hizo recordar algo más aunque tardó unos segundos en percatarse de qué se trataba. _¡El mensaje!_ Le había prometido a Wade el avisarle cuando hubiera acabado con el _epílogo_ de la misión de esta noche. Le mandó un mensaje con el kimmunicador con la esperanza de que Wade no se hubiera quedado despierto para recibirlo y, de haberlo hecho, que pudiera irse a dormir ahora que se lo envió.

Dejando el kimmunicador sobre la mesilla de noche, Kim volvió a acurrucarse pero mantuvo sus manos a la vista, o a lo que pudiera llamarse vista con la poca luz que había en el cuarto.

—Negro para la mano derecha y verde para la izquierda— se dijo Kim antes de volver a abrazarse y sentir el inequívoco contacto de aquellos guantes. Si bien era cierto que le faltaba algo, las manos de Shego en ellos, la sensación le era suficientemente conocida para poder alimentar unos sueños bastante agradables para pasar la noche—. Tentadora.

— — — — — — — — — — —

Solamente fue escuchar el sonido del mensaje entrante para que Wade apurase en abrirlo. Se trataba del aviso de que todo había acabado y Kim volvía a estar a salvo con los suyos pero, por algún motivo, el mensaje le resultó algo extraño.

_Todo ha salido bien por esta noche y. aunque podía haber resultado mucho mejor, espero que para la próxima pueda tenerla justo dónde quiero._

_Gracias por preocuparte y buenas noches para ti Wade._

_Kim_

— — — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN  
— — — — — — — — — — —**

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic, un añadido por mi parte al final del capítulo que da comienzo a la Tercera Temporada de **Kim** **Possible**: "_Steal_ _Wheels_".

Aquí me pareció interesante, bastante interesante, el que a Shego le pareciera el pasarse de la raya el hecho de querer robarle la silla de ruedas a un chico y luego Kim hiciera un comentario que dejaba claro que ella opinaba, exactamente, lo mismo.

Y eso que quise colocar este fic durante el traslado en el furgón policial porque, en el siguiente capítulo, "_Emotion Sickness_", vuelven a coincidir en otro pensamiento, este referido al hecho de que Drakken parece más dispuesto a robar los inventos de los demás que el crearlos por si mismo.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

Espero que los pocos que lean este fic sean suficientemente generosos para dejar algunas palabras ya que sois muy pocos los que leen fics de **Kim Possible** y siempre se agradecen.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
